


Shelter

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: John will protect sherlock no matter what. Sherlock will trust John with his life .
Relationships: Johnlock, john and sherlock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Very short teenlock. I may add to it but I kind of like it how it is.

I open the door to him, he was covered in blood and bruises.Hes not crying but he has been, his eyes are red and puffy. He falls into me and I hug him.This is how it always goes when he’s been with his father. I sit by him on the couch and he’s still trembling.I carefully open his shirt to clean his wounds .I wipe the blood away but there’s nothing there.I stare at him , his eyes are blankly staring at the floor. I already know the answer before I ask the question,still I ask it .What happened, I comb my fingers through his hair trying to calm him.Hes still trembling when he replies - I shot him John .


End file.
